Pen/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer has not interacted with Announcer. Black Hole In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pen gives Black Hole a high five after winning the challenge. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Black Hole accidentally kills pen when Gelatin threw a fork at him. In Today's Very Special Episode, Pen tries to ask Black Hole if he could help with challenge, but Tree interrupts him before proceeding to do the same. Once Pillow took up the responsibility of blocking the forks, Pen, along with others, run towards Black Hole for help. Blocky In ''Take the Plunge'', when picking teams, Pen and Eraser pick Blocky, their friend! Match is not happy about this. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', when the Cherries need to figure out who's missing, Pen and Eraser immediately realize it's Blocky. Pen and Eraser volunteer to help find Blocky. When it turns out that Blocky wasn't eaten, Pen and Eraser look happy. Pen asks about what happened. In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], when the Announcer is about to say who else is safe, Pen says "It's got to be Blocky!" During the challenge, Blocky steals the test answers. When he presents them to Pen and Eraser, Eraser offers him a high-five, but Blocky hits him too hard and sends him flying off beyond the horizon. Pen tells Blocky he doesn't need a high-five. The two of them copy down the test answers (ooo risky), but get caught, and have their scores reduced to zero. In [[Sweet Tooth|''Sweet Tooth]], when Announcer is about to announce who has zero votes, Pen exclaims "It's got to be Blocky!" When the ice chunks smack Eraser and Pen away, Blocky says "Yeah! Elbow room!" When Blocky is eliminated, Pen is in denial. He says that Blocky is a great guy and that they're friends. In ''Don't Lose Your Marbles'', Blocky brings Bubble's ball over to Pen and Eraser to show that he's got himself a ball. Pen repeats that all he has is an apple. In ''Half a Loaf Is Better Than None'', Pen calls out to Blocky for rescue when he's on a cliff. In [[Bowling, Now with Explosions!|''Bowling, Now with Explosions!]], Blocky calls Pencil, Pen, and Leafy losers for having so much fun with their dolls, then snatches them, unknowingly saving them from some kind of curse, and in turn inflicting it upon himself. In [[Insectophobe's Nightmare 2|''Insectophobe's Nightmare 2]], after Pen exclaims that the cancellation of BFDI is great, Blocky asks him "How so?" When Pen explains that that means they should be released, Blocky concludes that it's true. In Return of the Hang Glider, Blocky is standing in a group with Pen, Eraser, and Snowball when they request to be let onto Dream Island. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pen tries to get him along with Eraser and Blocky to stick together so they can all be on be on the same team. Eraser ends up leaving them because he hears "Free Food" and then shortly after Blocky does a similar thing and hears the words "Funny Doings" and leaves Pen all by himself. Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Bubble has not interacted with Bubble. Coiny In ''Sweet Tooth'', Eraser asks Pen if Coiny is a penny. Pen says "Yeah!" Later, Eraser and Pen trade Coiny to Leafy in exchange for goods and services. In ''Puzzling Mysteries'', Coiny refers to Pen as Eraser's friend. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare 2'', Coiny agrees with Pen, stating that he can hear footsteps outside the TLC. In ''Return of the Hang Glider'', Coiny tells Pen that two years is nothing. In Welcome Back, Coiny has Pen on his list of people he wants to be freed from the TLC, and refers to him as one of the boys. David has not interacted with David. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser Pen and Eraser are best friends and have never gotten mad at each other. The two are also good friends with Snowball and Blocky. In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Eraser and Pen agree with each other that they are cool. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pen and Eraser are chosen on the same team. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pen and Eraser go together to find Blocky. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pen and Eraser are happy to see Blocky with the test answers. In Sweet Tooth, Pen helps Eraser out by having $8 and finding a $1.99 dollar on the ground, so that both of them can buy Leafy's cake. However, 9.99$ wasn't enough, so Eraser thinks up an idea to take Coiny for Leafy, because he's a penny. In Bridge Crossing, Eraser asks Pen for a third bridge when both bridges are broken. In Cycle of Life, Pen is happy when Eraser carries him. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Pen and Eraser are seen standing next to each other. In Vomitaco, Pen says "Which is?" for Eraser, because Eraser has been eliminated. In Return of the Hang Glider, Pen and Eraser are seen talking to each other in the beginning.. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, the episodes starts with Pen showing Eraser a "Rectangle" which is actually a parallelogram, as corrected by Eraser. Pen then brings out a Pentagon, causing Eraser to freak out. Pen later tries to get him along with Eraser and Blocky to stick together. Eraser hears "Free Food" and leaves. Firey has not interacted with Firey. Flower has not interacted with Flower. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy has not interacted with Leafy. Match has not interacted with Match. Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pencil has not interacted with Pencil. Pin has not interacted with Pin. Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Remote In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Pen showed concern to Remote when she is being controlled by A Better Name Than That and Bleh. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball and Snowball, along with Eraser and Blocky are considered the "cool kids". In Crybaby! Pen wanted Snowball on his team saying that he was awesome. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody has not interacted with Woody. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters Category:Relationships Category:Pen